Some recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV's), utility vehicles, motorcycles, etc., include a continuously variable transmission (CVT). In these vehicles, an actuator adjusts the position of one of the primary and secondary clutches of the CVT to change the gear ratio. Other recreational vehicles include a hydrostatic transmission.
In recreational vehicles with a CVT or hydrostatic transmission, a separate sub-transmission is typically coupled to an output of the CVT or hydrostatic transmission for shifting between park, neutral, reverse, and forward gear configurations. Sub-transmissions, also referred to as a range box, are mechanically linked to a shifter located in the operator area. The mechanical linkage may include cables and other linkages. The mechanical components of the shift system occupy space in the vehicle and require maintenance over time due to wear and corrosion. Further, shifting the sub-transmission under improper vehicle conditions may result in damage to the powertrain of the vehicle.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging member configured to support the chassis, and a power source supported by the chassis. The power source includes at least one of an engine and an electric motor. The vehicle further includes a transmission including at least one of a continuously variable transmission and a hydrostatic transmission. The transmission is driven by the power source and has an adjustable gear ratio. The vehicle further includes a sub-transmission coupled to the transmission. The sub-transmission has a plurality of selectable gear configurations including a forward gear and at least one of a park gear, a neutral gear, and a reverse gear. The vehicle further includes an actuator operative to change a gear configuration of the sub-transmission. The vehicle further includes a shift device having a signal output operative to provide a shift request signal indicative of a request to change the gear configuration of the sub-transmission. The vehicle further includes a controller including at least one processor. The controller is operative to control the gear ratio of transmission and is in communication with the shift device and the actuator. The controller is operative to control the actuator to change the gear configuration of the sub-transmission in response to detecting the shift request signal provided by the shift device.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling a sub-transmission of a recreational vehicle is provided. The method includes controlling, by a controller of the vehicle, an output speed of a power source of the vehicle. The controller includes at least one processor. The power source includes at least one of an engine and an electric motor. The method further includes controlling, by the controller, a gear ratio of a transmission of the vehicle. The transmission includes at least one of a continuously variable transmission and a hydrostatic transmission. The transmission is driven by the power source. The method further includes detecting, by the controller, a shift request signal provided by a shift device. The shift request signal indicates a request to shift a sub-transmission of the vehicle to a target gear configuration. The sub-transmission is coupled to and driven by an output of the transmission and has a plurality of selectable gear configurations including a forward gear and at least one of a park gear, a neutral gear, and a reverse gear. The method further includes controlling an actuator to change a gear configuration of the sub-transmission to the target gear configuration based on the shift request signal.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a non-transitory computer-readable medium is provided. The computer-readable medium includes executable instructions such that when executed by at least one processor cause the at least one processor to control an output speed of a power source of a vehicle. The power source includes at least one of an engine and an electric motor. The executable instructions when executed by the at least one processor further cause the at least one processor to control a gear ratio of a transmission of the vehicle. The transmission includes at least one of a continuously variable transmission and a hydrostatic transmission and is driven by the power source. The executable instructions when executed by the at least one processor further cause the at least one processor to detect a shift request signal provided by a shift device. The shift request signal indicates a request to shift a sub-transmission of the vehicle to a target gear configuration. The sub-transmission is driven by an output of the transmission and has a plurality of selectable gear configurations including a forward gear and at least one of a park gear, a reverse gear, and a neutral gear. The executable instructions when executed by the at least one processor further cause the at least one processor to control an actuator to change a gear configuration of the sub-transmission to the target gear configuration based on the shift request signal.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.